THIS WAS A PUBLISHING MISTAKE
by MilevenEggos
Summary: THIS WAS A PUBLISHING MISTAKE. If you want to see the story that will be updated, check out Stranger Things: The Birds And The Bees And Eleven


The Birds And The Bees And The Bathroom

Life was good for Mike Wheeler. After the Snowball, El was granted the privilege of staying at the Wheeler household. Ted and Karen Wheeler didn't know about the secret relationship between Mike and Eleven, and that was the way they wanted to keep it. Mike new that his parents would never let El stay with them if they knew what was going on between their son and El. But Mike and Eleven where in love, and they would do anything to be able to stay together. Just being able to spend hours in the basement with El was enough to make Mike's heart feel as if it may explode. Mike loved every second of his new life with El, and El loved every second of her new life with Mike. Although Hopper was not big on the idea of letting Eleven leave the hunting cabin, the Chief knew that El needed to be with friends. And he was right.

"Hey, umm Mike, can I ask you something?" El asked with a look of confusion on her face. Mike responded with the usual "Of course El."

"What is Sex?" Eleven asked with a look of pure innocence on her face. Mike spat out the water he was drinking and caused him to choke a little. After catching his breath, not only the choking, but the shock of the question, he could feel his face turning red from embarrassment."Who told you anything about sex El?"

"It was some girls from school today. They were asked me if you and I have had sex. I didn't know what to tell them. So I asked them what it was, but they just laughed. So what is sex? Have we done sex Mike?" Mike's face had changed color to a light red as the embarrassment for what he was going to have to tell this sweet, innocent girl hit him like a ton of bricks.

"El, sex is something two people do when the love each other."

"I love you Mike, and you love me. Have we done sex?"

"Trust me, you would know if we had sex. It's not something you would forget."

"But what is sex, and why haven't we done it Mike? Do you not love me?" Eleven could feel her cheeks growing red as well. She hadn't planned of having this long of a conversation about something as silly as the meaning of a word. She thought Mike would just say a quick explanation like he did when describing "Friends." Mike wanted El to know what sex is, but he just wasn't sure how he would explain it. She was such an innocent girl, and he didn't want to ruin that. If only she has been at school last year for Sex Ed.

"Ok Eleven, I'm going to show you a video, but if it gets to be too much for you I want you to tell me." El nodded her head in agreement. "Eleven I'm serious. If you want to stop watching this just let me know and I'll stop. I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable." Again, El nodded her head in agreement. She just wanted to know what sex is, and didn't know why Mike was making a big deal about it. Mike walked over to his new computer and pulled up a video. Eleven was eager to watch it. "Your sure your ready for this El?"

"Mike… Please." The video started, and Eleven could not believe her eyes.

The video was of a naked man and woman. The woman, a blonde lady In her 20s spread apart her legs for a man of the same age with dark brown hair. They both seemed to be enjoying themselves more than Mike and Eleven ever have. The woman was now moaning as the man began to thrust harder. Mike shut the video off after only a couple of minutes. Instantly, questions came pouring out of El's mouth. "Why were they naked?" El asked. Mike wasn't expecting so many questions from her today.

"Well, remember how I said that boys and girls had different um.. 'parts?' Well, they were naked so the man could put his 'parts' in her 'parts."

"Why would they want to do that?"

"I've never done it , and I'm not an expert, but they do it because it feels good. Really, really good. Like kissing but better."

"So you have the same parts as that man? A penis? And I have the same parts as the woman? A vigina?"

"Well um, yea." Mike answered, unsure of where this was going.

"So if we wanted to, we could do sex?" Mike's face turned a little darker of a shade of red. Did El want to have sex or something? Mike took a minute to construct an answer that would answer such a hard question. Mike didn't want to tell El that they couldn't have sex, but didn't want to put the idea into her mind that they should.

"If we wanted to we could, but our parents don't want us to do it because it's kind of something only adults do." El didn't know why, but she felt a desire to touch herself in the spot between her legs after thinking about doing what they did in the video, but with mike. She glanced over at Mike, and saw something poking up in his sweatpants. His penis.. She thought to herself. The desire to touch herself grew even more, and Eleven couldn't control herself.

"Mike, I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be back in a minute." That wasn't a lie. Eleven would never lie. Friends don't lie. She actually did have to use the bathroom, but she intended to do more than sit on the toilet. Eleven ran to the bathroom and locked the door behind her. She pulled down her pants and sat down. She didn't know exactly know what to do, but she had to do something to satisfy the burning feeling between her legs. All she could think to do was put her hand down there. After the initial contact, she decided that this was what she needed to do. This is what she needed to do to satisfy the burning between her legs. El devolved a rhythm of circular rubbing, and let out a low moan of pleasure. It was the best thing she ever felt. El feel that burning feeling increasing, then a whole new feeling washed over her like a wave. A feeling even better than eggos and kissing Mike. Although she tried not to, El let out a series of gasps and moans of pleasure.

Then, Eleven tried something new. She started to think about Mike. El pretended that her hand was Mike's 'parts' and that it was really him giving her that feeling. Ah began thrusting into her own hand, gasping after each and every thrust. Eleven couldn't contain herself anymore. She clutched a toilet paper roll in one hand, while the other was vigorously rubbing and thrusting into the other. She bucked her hips into her hand, and let out a final grunt as she threw her head back.

Eleven has just had her first orgasm with her pants around her ankles, sitting on the basement toilet in Mike's house.

After cleaning herself up, El exited from the bathroom. She hoped she was not in there for too long, and that Mike didn't know what she was doing. Even Eleven didn't know what she just did. All she knew was that it felt good. Really good. When she walked back into the basement, Mike was turning off the computer. "Sorry I took so long Mike. I really had to use the bathroom… Umm, I wouldn't go in there for a couple minutes." El joked, trying to break the tension. Mike laughed. "Well, I guess that's what happens when you eat 7 eggos for breakfast." Eleven felt her cheeks grow red.

Mike had a look on his face, like he was trying to make a hard decision. After a brief moment of silence, he looked into Eleven's eyes. "El, ummm… I umm.. I known what you were doing in there. I could kind of hear hear you moaning from hear." Now Eleven felt a new wave of embarrassment was over her. Mike was able to hear her? What did he think of her after doing what she just did. Mike continued the conversation."I just want to tell you that masturbation is a perfectly natural thing to do. Don't be embarrassed, but I wanted to tell you so you wouldn't have to have this conversation with someone like Hopper or my parents." Eleven felt her face grow red, as she felt an extreme sense of embarrassment wash over her. "But hey" Mike continued "Everyone does it. I do it. Will, Dustin, and Lucas do it. I would even bet if you asked Max, she would say that she does it. So please don't be embarrassed.

"Mike.." Eleven said. "I got this feeling. It felt better than everything I have ever felt. Is that why people do sex?"

"Umm, yea it is. What you just did was like sex, but with yourself. You understand?"

"Yes Mike. Thank you."

"Anything for you El."

"Hey Mike…"

"Yea El?"

"We should do sex."

To be

continued.


End file.
